


The thrill of the rush

by FireFandoming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Guns, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character, Rape, Scared Castiel, Sexual Abuse, Social Media, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, What a m/m fic that actually addresses cleaning out? oh yeah ×, Whump, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Be careful what you put online.Dean is 14 years old Castiel Novak's online stalker. He finally takes the plunge and kidnaps the boy with help from his younger brother and lover Sam.Update: I feel need to add this because I don't want to mislead people. Yes, Sam is Dean's lover but he is not dark. He is a victim of Dean.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. This is just an introduction.

 

Dean scrolls through his phone. Looking at photos of his sweet innocent little angel Castiel Novak. Dean knows everything about his Castiel. The school he goes too, this favorite TV shows and books, the toys from when he was little that he still keeps in his room, his hobbies, all of his weekly plans. 

 

The thing is Castiel has no idea who Dean is, at least not yet.

 

Everything started one day on Instagram. Dean had only ever made the account to connect with his Tinder. The app he only downloaded for hookups, on the nights Sammy bored him or pissed him off enough for him lose interest in his brother. It was only when he started looking through all the accounts suggested to him that realized how useful this Instagram shit really was. How many hot men and women posted swimsuit pictures. How many teens were on here posting pics of themselves nearly naked without any adult supervision.  

 

That’s how he found Cas, as he liked to call him. It was a selfie of him in a Starbucks. Geotagged with location. The Starbucks inside the Barnes and Noble bookstore near Castiel’s home. He looked so cute, giving a shy smile and covered part of his face with his hand. The hood of his baby blue hoodie up. Holding the drink in his hand. Captioned: “They spelled my nickname wrong again. It’s Cas, not Cass by the way. #Starbucks fails”. He was fucking adorable. Adorably fuckable really. 

 

Dean’s obsession only snowballed from there. With help from his computer savvy brother, Dean was able to find out every detail he could ever hope for. 

 

The next step was making a room in the basement of their house. A soundproof room. To start Cas out there was just a brass frame bed with a bare mattress. A chain and a leather collar with one lock keeping the chain to the bed and another keeping the collar on. A bucket and a roll of toilet paper in the corner. It will be Sam’s duty to hose that out every night. There’s no need to spoil their guest. Anything else the boy wants the boy can earn. 

 

The final step was the act itself. Every Friday night Castiel volunteers at his local animal shelter. Such a sweetheart like that. He just wanted to help all the helpless little things like himself, didn’t he? It was always dark when Castiel walks home alone. 

 

They started early in the morning and took 18 whole hours for the drive. Dean had to give up on his rule of Sammy not being allowed to drive for them to get it done in one day. They pulled over in a tree covered area and changed out the plates on the Impala for local ones. Wanting to stand out less. They made it to the shelter in time to see Castiel leaving Dean couldn’t stop his grinning. He was so happy. Sam prepared the chloroform rag in the passenger seat. They followed far enough behind that Cas didn’t notice. Cas took a shortcut throw an alley, Dean couldn’t be luckier. The elder Winchester shoves the soaked rag into the pocket of his jacket going after Cas on foot. He keeps his footing light. 

 

When he’s close enough Dean goes it. Covered the sweet angel’s face with a rag. Of course, the boy fights. He doesn’t know how lucky he is, he’s scared. He panics until he finally passes out Dean scoops up his prize carrying him like a beautiful bride he deserves to be. When Dean returns to the Car Sammy pops the trunk Dean lays the sleeping angel inside. Sam passes Dean zip ties and ball gag. Dean hogties and gags Castiel. In case the boy wakes up. The next step is taking is emptying Cas’ pockets. His phone and school ID, those go into a ziplock bag for later.

 

Dean gently closes the trunk. He leans in a kisses Sam on the mouth. After that, he bends Sammy over the trunk with his prize inside and fucks him. High on the adrenaline come getting Castiel, Dean uses that energy to help plow into brother on the side of the road. Cumming instead of Sam and ignores his brother’s still hard cock as he climbs back into the car.

 

The drive back Dean is completely beaming. They only ever stop once to once change the license plates back. When they pull into the garage Dean is eager to open up the trunk and see the prize. Sam leaves Dean to it finding things to do in other parts on the house. 

 

He opens the trunk and terrified blue eyes looking up at him. Tears begin pouring down Castiel sweet face he screams and sobs around the gag. Dean simply coos at the boy. Before he pulls a sack over his head. He doesn’t want Cas figuring out the layout of the house. Dean makes his way to the basement with the crying boy over this shoulder. He smells piss and chuckles to himself. Poor baby wet himself, not that it matters Cas’ clothes are getting burned the fire pit outside. Dean makes his way to room inside the basement and shut the door behind him. Pulls sack off of Castiel head. The sweet angel is mumbling around his gag pleading at his feet. Dean just hums to himself as he locks the leather around Castiel neck begins cutting the boys clothes off with his knife something that only makes the boy more scared. Soon enough Castiel completely naked his clothes a pile of ribbon and cloth straps on the floor. The cuts the zip ties and Castiel quickly tries curling in a ball and covering himself. “None of that now. You have no reason to be shy Cas,” Dean says calmly. Castiel stares his eyes wide in terror. “That’s right Baby I know your name,” Dean says stroking boys cheek. Castiel pulls away from the touch and Dean grins. “You’re a good little virgin I know It’s okay I’ll take of that soon,” Dean states again making the boy cry around his gag. 

 

Dean takes ahold of the chain attached the collar and uses to drag Cas to the bed. He throws Cas over the side of the bed, leaving his lower half hanging off the bed. He pulls a small tube of KY Jelly come his pocket. He lubes Castiel hole just enough to avoid tearing before lubing up himself. When he unzips his pants he struggles to hold Cas in place because he really fights back. Dean thrusts into Cas giving no time to adjust. He just goes for it. He’s a bit sad when Cas doesn’t get hard. But he has time to teach his boy to like this. He pins Cas in place folding his arms behind his back. Thrusting violently until he comes inside sweet angel. He pulls out staring at the ruined mess he made. 

 

He lifts Cas the rest of the way onto the bed. “I know you’re in a lot of pain right now. The worst pain you’ve ever felt. It gets easier the first time always the worst,” Dean says coldly leaving the room taking the clothes the rest the things to be burned off the floor with him. Locking the door the room in the basement. Leaving the sobbing angel to cry himself to sleep for the night. 


	2. Drink The Fucking Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's first morning with Dean. Cas tries being a little shit. Sammy is a good boy for Dean.

Dean makes his way from the bedroom he shares with Sam to the kitchen, still only in his boxers from the night before. He smiles when he finds Sammy already there working on breakfast. He walks up behind his brother, knowing where to step on the old hardwood to keep the quietest footsteps. When he gets right behind where Sam is standing in front of the stove, he quickly reaches out a grabs Sam around the waist. When the younger Winchester jumps startled, Dean finds himself burying a grin into Sam’s back. He’s been doing this since Sammy could walk and he still never fails to make his baby brother jump. “Good morning baby boy,” Dean says in a low growl.

“Good morning Dee,” Sam replies, having relaxed again.

Dean moves his right hand under Sam’s pajama shirt, making Sam tense a bit. Poor baby trying so hard to focus on what’s in his frying pan with his big brother distracting him. Dean slides his hands around the waistband of Sam’s pants. When he isn’t getting the reaction he wants, he pulls the waistband back and snapping it against Sam’s skin. Sam grits his teeth and winces. “Dean... I’m trying to take your food. Please don’t distract me,” Sam says being sure to mind his tone. Yep, good boy, there’s a hot pan within reach, who knows what damage that could do Dean thinks.

“Yeah you’re right I’m gonna go check on Cas,” Dean states as he lets go of his brother.

When Dean turns to leave Sam turns back to look at this brother. “Hey go easy on him Dean it’s his first day and he’s just a kid,” Sam says softly.  
  
Dean walks back over to his brother and kisses him. Then he grabs Sam his shaggy mop of hair and pulls his head back he gives Sam a hard slap with his free hand, “Do not question what I do with my pet do you understand me?” He asks his voice a low but angry.

“I understand,” Sam states, gulping in fear.

After this dean lets him go and walks out of the kitchen. He stops in the bedroom to throw on some clothes. He knows Cas will already be panicked, he needs the boy as calm as possible to be useful. He hasn’t wanted to make him panic more by showing up in his in just his boxers. Black T-Shirt, some jeans, a leather belt because that might come in handy.

Then he stops off the bedroom closet, the large locked wooden box filled with supplies for his sweet Cas. Some for punishment and some for reward. Sammy doesn’t know what’s in this box. Sammy is also smart enough not pick the locks Dean has on things. Sam only ever picked one Dean’s padlocks once, a large one, Dean decided beaten Sam’s hands with the said lock so badly he broke a few bones. Dean’s secret is his. He can’t have his sweet pets getting jealous of each other now, can he? Hence locking up all the cute things he’s gotten for Castiel.

Dean pulls out and glittery, tall, blue water bottle. It has a plastic straw and a Starbucks style dome lid. Yeah, Cas is gonna love it. He knows Cas can last a while without food but the boy needs water to live.

He makes his way downstairs after filling the bottle. When he gets to Castiel’s room he takes a deep breath before opening the door. He has no idea what he was expecting to see but he was taken aback by the fact Cas is curled in a ball on the bed. He thought his boy would be at the edges of the room trying to claw his way out. Instead, it looks like he cried himself to sleep and stayed there. Good already giving up hope, a good sign. Dean sets the water bottle down on the floor near the bed, then he sits. He begins stroking Castiel’s thighs slowly working his hands to what lays between them. He actually feels Cas begin to harden under his fingers. The boy begins being squirmy and even moaning softly around his ball gag.

Suddenly Castiel’s eyes snap open. He looks at dean terrified and scrambles away. The small teen presses himself against the headboard eying Dean fearfully. “I’m gonna take this off,” Dean says trying to slowly reach for the ballgag. “If you scream I will hit you,” he says waving his finger and speaking sternly. Dean unsnaps the ball gag. The second the gag falls to the mattress Cas screams, he screams bloody murder. Dean punches Cas in the side of the head as a reflex. Yes, the room is soundproof but that doesn’t mean Dean enjoys having a brat scream next to him. The boy starts the waterworks and holding his head in pain.

Cas begins pleading with Dean through his sobs, “P-p-please….l-let... me go,”

“Oh Cas you know I can’t do that,” Dean says doing his best to keep calm.

Castiel quietly sobs after this for a while before collecting himself. “How do you know my nickname? How do you know anything about me?” the boy questions in confusion.

“CastielBlueAngel04,” Dean replies with calmly. Castiel snaps his head up his eyes filled with fear. “That’s right Cas I found about you through your Instagram,” Dean says with a smile. “It gave me all the information I needed to find out everything about you,” he continues.

He hears Cas curse under his breath. He’s probably regretting making anything of his stuff public, it doesn’t matter. His mistake is one of the best things to ever happen to Dean. Right up there with the taking his brother’s virginity.

Dean reaches the water bottle beside the bed. Picking up and offering it to Cas. “Drink this,” He orders, still calm. Cas doesn’t move he just stares at the bottle. “Cas, drink the water,” Dean says with more bite to it. Castiel still doesn’t move or look at Dean he just stares at the bottle. “Drink the fucking water!” Dean snaps angrily. Castiel’s eyes are filled with fear again he reaches for the bottle with a shaking hand and takes. He begins sucking on the straw, Dean relaxes. He can’t help but imagine something else inside Cas’ mouth. Cas chugs the whole bottle, he was either extremely thirsty or just scared of pissing Dean off. Dean imagines it was both.  
“Your toilet is over there,” Dean states pointing to the bucket. Castiel again goes wide-eyed, he looks like he’s about to cry again. Dean takes the bottle away. “It’s polite to say thank you when someone gives you something,” He says sternly.

Castiel looks at Dean again, “You just forced me to drink who knows what, after the kidnapping and raping me. I have nothing to thank you for,” Cas snaps. Dean slaps him hard enough he falls off the bed to the cement floor. He watches Cas curl up in a ball on the floor a begin sobbing again.

“You’ll learn even if it has to happen the hard way. You’ll learn to be grateful,” Dean says. He picks up the bottle from the floor and steps over Cas. He walks for the floor and locks it behind him. Dean sighs, Cas needs to train, it’ll take time but it’ll be worth it.

Dean deposits the glittered water bottle back into the chest in the closet before making his way to the kitchen. Whatever Sam made smells good. Dean smiles when he finds Sam sitting at the kitchen table. The table is set for two and Sam hasn’t touched his food or beer yet. At least one of his pets knows respect. Dean sits down, looking at his plate steak and eggs. When Dean pops his beer and begins eating is when Sam knows he has permission. “I’m happy to see at least one you know not to piss me off today,” Dean states taking a sip from his beer.

Sam frowns as he eats from his own plate, “He’s just a kid he’s not going to be perfect yet,” Sam replies.

Dean shakes his head, “When you were 14 you knew better already. But then again I did start training long before then,” Dean admits shrugging. “You’ll need to check on Cas’ bucket later. He for some reason decides to chug all the water I gave him instead of saving it. He has a lot to learn,” Dean states cutting into his steak.

“Okay, I’ll check that later,” Sam replies unfazed.

Dean smiles, today is slowly getting better. When the beer and food are finished, well at least the food on Dean’s plate. Sam knows that if Dean is finished the meal is over it doesn’t matter if Sam is finished or not. Dean simply pushes himself in his chair away from the table. Instead of standing up he undoes this belt. Sammy is quick to catch on. Again years on training working in Dean’s favor. Sammy is quick to walk over Nuzzle himself between Dean’s legs. Sam makes quick work of pulling Dean’s semi out of his jeans and sucking him off. Dean grins he worked away Sam’s gag reflex years ago he’s grateful for that. Dean’s moans of pleasure and the wet sloppy noises coming for Sam soon fill the kitchen. Sammy looks up at Dean through his eyelashes with hollow cheeks as he works his brother's cock. Bobbing up and down really working Dean over. It doesn’t take long with Sam’s work for Dean cum down his throat. Sammy, of course, swallows like the good boy he is.

Sam looks up at Dean with a smile on his face. Dean smiles back. Then something occurs to Dean. He should probably to get to work. Someone has to pay the bills and it’s not like he’d let Sammy have anything more than a part-time job. He looks at his watch, yeah it’s 10:30 am he really should be leaving. Dean tucks his soft cock back into his pants, zipping his fly and redoing his belt. He stands up leaving the chai in the middle of the kitchen for Sam to deal with. Sam follows after standing up from his knees. “Come to give your big brother a kiss goodbye,” Dean orders holding his arms open for a hug. Sammy hugs his big brother and Dean hugs back. It will not annoy Dean that Sammy is taller than him but he’s accepted that fact. When hug ends Dean kisses Sam hard on the mouth. “Be good and look after Cas,” Dean orders more sternly then his previous order.

“Of course Dee,” Sam says calmly.

Dean feels comfortable and that his house in order so he has no problem going the garage and climbing into his Impala and leaving for work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note* This is the Water Bottle Dean gives Cas

[Link to buy it](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/520ml-My-Bottle-Glitter-Sequins-Plastic-Sports-Straw-Water-Bottle-with-Diamond-Shape-Eco-friendly-with/32873239514.html?spm=2114.search0104.3.1.6f73774dptiZ0R&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_2_10065_10068_10130_10547_319_317_10548_10696_10924_453_10084_454_10083_10618_10139_10920_10921_10307_10922_537_536_10059_10884_10887_100031_321_322_10103,searchweb201603_51,ppcSwitch_0&algo_expid=1db5ccec-1a1c-42b1-8145-309abedd3e11-0&algo_pvid=1db5ccec-1a1c-42b1-8145-309abedd3e11)


	3. Together alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has time alone with Castiel.

Sam keeps himself busy while Dean is gone. The first he does is sit down at the table to take Castiel's phone apart. Before he actually takes it apart he decides to settle his curiosity and look through it. When he turns phone there are an about hundred notification pings. Most of them are from a contact named “Mom”. Sam feels his heart sink. That poor boy down in the basement's mother is looking for him and scared. Begging him to come home. She thinks Castiel has runaway away from home. The poor woman has no idea her son has been kidnapped. She'll never know. Castiel will just be another cold case file, like all the ones on the true crime podcasts he listens to while Dean is out. Why couldn't Dean be happy with just him? Why can’t he ever be enough for his brother? What the hell does Castiel have that he doesn't? All of these questions swirl in Sam's head. He stands up taking the phone, Castiel student ID, and Clothes outside.

 

He piles them in the firepit the backyard, coats everything in lighter fluid and lights the match. Everything left of what made Castiel Novak a human being and not a pawn to be used by Dean is gone is one quick blaze. Sam sighs if he didn't love his brother as much as he does he would never do this, any of it. 

 

It took so much willpower for to not just reply and tell that poor woman everything and let this game be over with. That’s not his choice. The rules of his life have been written out by Dean, not himself. 

 

Back inside to the living room he goes. Leaving everything in the fire pit to burns. Vacuuming, dusting, and boredom. Sam soon finds himself on the couch spread out. His bare feet hanging over the backside the couch. Sam knows he'd never get away with this if Dean were home. He glances at the pillow the floor, his usual spot. Sam takes pride in the small rebellions he gets away with while Dean is away. Looks down at the blood stain on the edge of the coffee table. That's from the last night Dean got angry in the room. He tried scrubbing it out but nothing seemed to work. 

 

Sam is used to washing up his own blood. He's sure he's gonna have to get used to cleaning up Castiel's as well. He frowns thinking about that boy. He does feel bad for him.

 

He turns the TV on trying to drown out his thoughts. He has no idea what he's even watching it's either a cooking show or trying to sell him something he isn't sure. It's just colored static to keep his mind from dwelling on things about his life he hates. 

 

Sam stays like this long enough he ends up falling asleep. Which isn't surprising with how little he actually gets to sleep at night. Sam phone going off is finally wakes him. He panics assuming he's just missed a call from Dean. His heart is racing he fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket look at it. Hands shaking the whole time. When he finally looks at his phone he lets out a sigh of relief. It wasn't a call only his alarm to let him now that Dean's going be home in one hour. He puts his phone away again, sits up, stretches and turns off the tv. 

 

Sam stands up. He looks around the house making sure everything is in order. The last he needs is for Dean lose his shit the second he gets inside the house. When he's done Sam's phone pings. He takes it from his pocket looking at the screen. It's a text from his brother.

 

Dean: Flush Cas out and hose out his bucket. I want him clean and his room clean when I get home.

 

Sam just replies, okay. There's no other answer he can give. He sighs. He was really hoping to avoid being around Castiel as much as possible. He shoves his phone in his pocket. Then he heads to get the enema bulbs from the bathroom. He kneels down in front the sink opening up the cupboard underneath. He takes the enema bulb out and closes the cupboard up. 

 

After filling up the enema Sam heads downstairs grabbing the key the soundproof room along the way.

 

Sam stands in front of the door to the room inside the basement. Trying build up the courage to face the kid whose life is being destroyed by Dean. He stinks the key into place and turns the knobs. Entering and shutting the door behind him. 

 

Castiel is sitting on the floor, his hand on the bed. Was he counting the flowers on the mattress? Wide blue eyes stare at Sam like a deer in headlights. He had his statement of orders hand but at the moment he falters. Castiel just stares at him confused. Sam swallows trying to get his bearings. “Hi I'm just here to give you this, ” Sam says awkwardly holding up the enema. 

 

“What's that?” Castiel questions soft and nervous. 

 

“An enema, ” Sam responses. 

 

Castiel frowns he looks ready to start crying.  Sam frowns response. Feels this deep guilt inside of guilt. He could cut the leather from the boy’s neck and just let him go. Sam struggles with this thought. When Sam's thoughts drop from his mind. He sets the enema down on the floor. Then sits on Castiel’s bed.  “I’m sorry this is happening to you,” Sam tells the boy.

 

“Then let me go, ” Castiel answers. “My mom and dad are gonna looking for me. They have money. They can pay a ransom. If you save me from that other guy I'll try to get you immunity, ” Castiel says.

 

“I can't do that. Your parents aren't looking for you, ” Sam says. Lying he knows he's lying. “You were labeled a runaway and they were told not worry so they aren’t worrying. They don’t care, ” lies all lies. Sam hates this but losing hope will help Castiel adjust better.

 

Cas presses his head against the mattress hiding his face with his arms. “You're wrong!” Castiel yells through sobs. Sam reaches over and tries to rubs the boy’s back. “Don’t touch me!” He yells.

 

Sam pulls his hand back. “You really need to stop that. Dean isn't going to tolerate you telling him no. That's a great way to end up with broken bones, ” Sam states. “Put your head up I want to show you something, ” Sam tells him.

 

Castiel reluctantly lifts his head up. Sam holds out his hands. “See all the damage on my joints?” He asks. Castiel nods. “That's from Dean, the man that kidnapped you. I used to be able to play the piano. Not anymore, ” he explains. 

 

The young boy in front of him looks terrified. “Now go over there so I can get the enema done, ” Sam tells him pointing to the floor near the bucket. Castiel nods weakly through his sniffles.  He crawls on all floors the area Sam pointed to, the chain around his neck jingling with every move. 

 

Sam picks up the enema bulb and walks behind Castiel. The boy squirms and whimpers as Sam empties the enema inside of him. Sam soothes the boy the whole the time, rubbing back and letting it's going to be okay. He's surprised when Castiel accepts this touch. 

 

When the bulb is empty Sam makes Castiel everything in. Castiel keeps his forehead pressed to the floor whimpering and crying softly. “I want my mom, ” he says his voice muffled against the floor.

 

“I want my mom too but we don't get what we want, ” Sam replies. 

 

Castiel begins sobbing again. “If you can't let me go please kill me, ” Castiel.

 

“No I can't do that either, ” Sam states.

 

When it's time Sam helps the boy on his bucket and even helps him clean himself up. Sam takes the bucket and enema bulb out of the room. He returns a few minutes later with the clean bucket. “I'll see you tomorrow Castiel, ” Sam tells me. Castiel sits on his bed curled up with his legs to his chest. He just nods weakly. “Dean is gonna be home soon, ” Sam announces.

 

The boy on the bed begins shaking. “Please don't let him hurt me, ” Castiel pleads. 

 

Sam sighs, “I can't control Dean I’m sorry, ” he says.

 

Castiel begins crying again and Sam just leaves the room leaving him alone. He locks up the room and goes upstairs to wait for Dean.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Blowjobs Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees Dean again.

Castiel stays with his knees huddled to his chest his body shaking. Is he cold? No, he's never cold here. This cell must be temperature controlled. He's scared that's why he's shaking. The lights are always on as well he can't keep track of time here. He’s starving as well no one's fed him. He doesn't know when that man will be back. Not the one that cleaned out the pail no the other one..therapist. What did the one that came down cleaned up say the rapist's name was? Dean that's right. His name is Dean. That's too nice of a name for someone that evil. No matter what he can't stop shaking. He hears the doorknob begins to turn and Castiel feels his heart racing, he won't look up he can't bring himself too. Footsteps and then the bed creaks. “Cas look at Daddy, ” Dean insists sternly with false sweetness. Castiel does nothing. “Cas look at me now!” Dean shouts all sweetness from his voice is gone.

Castiel’s snaps his head up meeting eyes with Dean. His eyes are beginning to spill over with tears yet again. He's so weak he hates himself. “I know what you want just to get it over with, ” Castiel tells his captor sharply.

“Feisty, ” Dean comments with a sly smile. Then the grabs Cas by his hair and slams the boys head against the metal headboard. Castiel yells loudly from the pain and begins crying. “I will take as long as I want. Is that clear?” Dean questions. 

Cas gives a small nod trying to move so much as Dean still has his first in his hair. “Dean please let of my hair I'll be good I promise, ” Castiel whimpers and bargains and begs. His head is pounding just his heart. 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Dean questions in confusion and shaking Cas the hair. Castiel winces from the pain.

“The other guy he said your name!” Castiel exclaims just wanting the hair pulling stop.

“You never call me that again you understand me?” Dean questions pulling his hair more. 

Castiel again nods and that's when Dean finally let's go. Cas is still shaking the weight of what's going to happen hits him. He can feel his lip quivering. He lets out sob “P-please, ” Cas begs.

“What is it, baby?” Dean asks but here's no concern in his voice. 

Castiel looks up at Dean. “P-p-pleased-don't hurt me, ” Cas begs.

Dean looks completely amused. “Awe you still think you can tell me what to do, ” Dean states amused. Cas is then backhanded across the face. Castiel ends up on the cement floor sobbing again. This hurts so bad, he already has bruises from the last time Dean did this. “I know you’re not used to being hit or excepted to listen. Your damn hippy parents spoiled you Cas. That's not your fault but it is going to make learning much harder for you, ” Dean states sternly. “I also know you don’t know how to suck dick and you learn that today as well, ” Dean explains. Castiel hurt begins racing again as the sound of his imprisoner’s fly being unzipped. “Come here and make up for being entitled little brat. Oh and if I feel any teeth I will fucking knock your teeth out of your head. Which would be a shame because I do hope to see that cute little smile again someday, ” As Dean speaks his voice gets softer as he would actually feel bad for Cas having his teeth remover. What the fuck is wrong with this man?

Cas looks up a Dean from his spot on the floor. He sees Dean stroking himself to hardness. His eyes overflow with tears. He hates this so much. “I don't want to!” Cas shouts. He feels immature and stupid. But what else can he do? He’s terrified, starving, chained to a bed, in a basement with a psycho rapist.

“Oh wow, you really think you can still act like a fucking little brat?” Dean asks sarcastically. He begins unlooping his already undone belt from his jeans. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's gonna happen next. Castiel’s parents were never the type to use a belt or other object to spank their kids. His mom was always for grounding she never had the hurt to hit him. His father did spank him when he was much younger but that was rare and only with his hand. He’s had friends whose parents have used belts though. He knows it's a thing. Castiel opens his mouth to beg for mercy but it's too late. The belt down on his lower back. Crackling through the air and ending with a loud smack. Castiel yells out clenches his hands to fists against the floor. Four more smacks come quickly one after another. It's only after the abuse stops that Castiel realizes he completely forgot to breathe. 

“Okay okay I’ll do it just, please just stop, ” he begs between several healthy sobs. 

“Good boy, ” Dean states calmly sounding relaxed.

Castiel sits up more crawling over between Dean's legs. He takes the older man’s cock into his hand and gulps. He has no clue what he's doing. He's seen porn but he's never done anything more than kissing. He looks up at Dean the older man looks impatient. Cas is gonna have to get this started. He opened his mouth and carefully takes the head into his mouth, being sure his teeth don't touch it. He doesn't take more than just the head into his mouth. It's clumsy and sloppy but he's doing his best out of fear. 

“Is this seriously the best you can do?” Dean questions annoyed. Then fists are in grabbing Cas’ hair and forcing more the cock into his throat deeper. Castiel gags through in the nose in panic but Dean doesn't stop. He just keeps going after what feels like forever cum shoots down his throat. Castiel is filled with even more panic. The thought has just hit him, he has no idea if Dean is clean. This sick fucker could have anything. He feels sick.

Dean finally let's go him and Cas pulls off the cock turns his head. He proceeds to vomit pile and mixed with Dean’s seed onto the floor. He feels so weak. “You did that on purpose!” Dean shouts and Cas flinches. 

Dean then stands and storms out of the room. Cas just sit on the floor unmoving terrified. “I fucked up, ” he says out loud and dumbfounded.


	5. I'll show you what crazy looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a short temper and wants Sam and Cas to put a show for his pleasure but things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lise235 is my beta/editor this chapter is extra awesome thanks to her :)

Dean storms up the stairs looking for his brother. Someone’s gonna clean Castiel’s vomit up and it’s not gonna be him!  Stupid fucking kid can’t even suck a dick without puking! He's so fucking pissed! He searches the whole main floor and Sam is nowhere to be found. This really isn't helping his temper. He peeks out of the blinds. No sign of him anywhere on the street or in the backyard. So he sits on the couch and waits. His rage only growing with each passing second.. 

  
  


Finally the doorknob turns. Dean locks eyes with brother and is quick to walk over to shut the front door slamming Sam against it, his arm pinned to Sams throat.  “Where the fuck were you?” Dean asks in a dangerously calm voice for how angry he is.

  
  


“I went for a jog,”  Sammy answers, his voice filled with confusion and fear. “I’m still allowed do that right?” The younger brother tentatively asks, growing even more confused. Dean does have a habit of changing the rules whenever he feels like it.

  
  


“Not without permission,”  Dean hisses back. He's never made Sammy ask before, but things always change. Mind games like this are what keeps things interesting. “Cas decided to be a brat and puke on the floor. You need to it clean up. Now!!” As Dean speaks, he slowly becomes more and more venomous.

  
  


“Okay I can do that, ” Sam says sounding confident.

  
  


Dean lets go of his brother, “Oh, and you can clean his teeth too,” he says as Sam wriggles free from his grasp.

  
  


“We don't have a spare brush for him,” Sam replies.

  
  


“So? He can use yours. It's girly enough so why not,” Dean says shrugging.

  
  


Sam grimaces at that thought, “Dean he was sick that's disgu-” his statement cut off by his older slapping him harshly.

  
  


“Are you really testing me right now?” The eldest questions shoving Sam to the floor. “Go get  the cleaning shit and your toothbrush, and get downstairs before I beat ya!” He yells threateningly..

  
  


Sammy is quick to get up and scramble to the bathroom to collect the items. When he re-emerges Dean points at the stairs down to the basement. The younger brother begins walking down the stairs followed by Dean, who grabs a gun on the way down, depositing the firearm into his back pocket where Sammy can't see. The brothers stand at the soundproof door and Dean produces the key, unlocking the door. Cas is curled up on the bed hugging his knees to his chest. The boy looks up at them both so pitiful and sad. “Oh what’s the matter baby, did you think you were done for the night?” Dean mocks, making the teen frown even more.

  
  


Sam kneels down to wipe the sick from the floor. Dean leans against the doorway, he points to Cas then the floor, “help with that, ” Dean orders. The boy climbs down from the bed, his chain jingling softly as he does. Dean can't help but smile seeing both of his pets work together. He thinks of the future. Imagining life where Cas is trained well enough to be let out of his little basement cell. Sam and Cas doing dishes together and going down on him at the same time when they finish cleaning up. Oh yeah, that's his end goal.

  
  


Soon the cement floor is clean again, and so are Cas' teeth. The eldest in the room slams the heavy metal door, making both the boys on the floor jump and stare up at him in fear. Both boys shaking with uncertainty, watching Dean as he walks over to sit on the bed. “I want you two to kiss, ” Dean states calmly as the mattress dips underneath him.

  
  


Castiel stares at him then at Sam, his mouth hanging open. Sam looks at his brother, then clenches his jaw, “okay, ” Sam whispers,  barely audible, leaning over to cup Cas’ face. The teen flinches at the touch. “Castiel it's okay,” Sam reassures him, keeping his voice calm. Sam raises his other hand keeping Cas face in place by gently cupping his cheek. Sam plants a soft kiss on Cas’ mouth.

  
  


“A real kiss Sammy!” Dean shouts annoyed.

  
  


Sam looks at him briefly before swallowing and turning back to make out with Castiel. It's a wet opened mouth kiss and Dean enjoys every second of it. Cas doesn't really kiss back. He probably doesn't even know how. That's okay, Sammy will teach him just fine. The two stop kissing to break for air. “Sam take your clothes off,” demands Dean.

  
  


“What?” Sam looks confused.

TAKE YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES OFF!! Yells Dean, beyond impatient. The pair on the floor both flinch, then Sam stands and strips down to his to his boxers. He folds his clothes and sets them aside on the floor. “Those too, ” Dean says gesturing to the boxers. Sam frowns and vigorously shakes his head no.

  
  


Dean sighs, pulling the small pistol out of his pocket, he cocks it and points it at the boys. Cas is sobbing on the floor the second he sees the gun. If he let Castiel have more than one glass of water today there would more than likely be a puddle of piss on the floor.

  
  


“I'm not really in the mood for disobedience right now,” Dean says deadly calm, resting the gun on his lap.

  
  


Sam is shaking and holds his hands up, palm outwards in submission.

  
  


“Okay...Okay, Dean, I'll take them off,” calms Sam, submitting to his brother as always. Then promptly discards the underwear. Castiel looks away from Sam the second he's naked, still crying softly.

  
  


Dean produces lube from his pocket and tosses it on the floor, “Cas I want you to get your shit together. Because you’re gonna give Sam a hand job,” he orders.

  
  


Sam sits down on the floor next to Cas. “Castiel it’s okay I know you don’t want to do this and that’s okay, but you still have to do it. You don't need to like it. It's just about getting the job done,” Sam explains in a calm reassuring tone. Cas stares at him blankly before blinking and nodding finally, softly muttering an okay.

  
  


Dean coos mockingly at the two sat on the floor. “Enough acting like little girls. Time to stop the chatting and get to work,” he orders, gripping the pistol in his hand tighter, getting more impatient the longer the boys are stalling.

  
  


Castiel takes a long ragged shaking breath before reaching over to get the lube. He squirts out a good amount on his hand. Probably a bit wasteful for just a handjob, but with Dean's plans for this evening it's probably a good thing. Cas reaches out with his hand, shaking slightly,  and gently takes Sam's length. He slowly closes his fingers around it. He feels Sam’s impressive cock, hard and hot in his hand. He breaks his wide eyed gaze away from it and pauses, looking at both of the brothers.

“It's just like jerking off, ” Dean states, guessing Cas wasn't sure what to do. Castiel looks away from him seeming to stare far off before his hand begins to move. Sammy looks tense his fists clenched, Dean realizes he's trying not to enjoy. Dean licks his lips, “Cas focus around just below the head. He loves that,”

Cas glances up at him looking like a lost little kitten. The teen looks away and does as he's told. The second he does this Sam lets out a small breathy moan. Castiel seems to get the hang of what he's doing after that. It gets harder and harder for Sam to pretend he's not enjoying it. Dean stares intently at them.

“Sammy you aren't allowed to cum yet, right. Tell Cas when you're about to,” Dean adjusts his sitting position. His jeans are getting tight….fuck!  Sam nods between moans of pleasure as Dean undoes his pants collecting the lube from the floor. He begins touching himself, fingers coated with lube as strokes his shaft almost lazily up and down, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit.

  
  


Sam lets out a strained whimper. “Okay Okay stop, ” Sam gasps, panting  loudly. Cas let's go quickly. Cas looks up at Dean unsure of what to do.

  
  


“Sam I want you to give Cas a handjob now. Same rule applies to him, he's not allowed to cum.”

Sam looks like he wants to argue. He's giving Dean one of his classic bitch faces. The older brother rolls his eyes.

  
  


“Dean I'm not molesting a kid!” Sam replies, a horrified expression on his face.

  
  


Dean raises his gun and points it at Cas’ head. Castiel looks away clenching his eyes shut. He begins sobbing and begging for his life.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean shouts at the boy. The teen quickly hushes begging, but still sobs softly.

  
  


“De, please put the gun away, ” Sam keeps his voice soft and submissive, trying to reason with his big brother.

  
  


Dean gets up from the bed walking over and kneeling next Castiel shoving the gun against his temple. “I don't know Sammy it seems like you’re not disobeying me. Maybe you’re not as well trained as I thought. Maybe I should get rid of Cas so I can focus on retraining you,” He says in a cocky tone, looking at his now sheepish brother. He then drags his pistol across Castiel's face. Stopping at the boy’s mouth and shoving gun onto the teen's mouth roughly. He hears Castiel gag around it. “Suck on my pistol Cas. Maybe you'll be better at this then BJ’s”.

Castiel begins awkwardly sucking on the pistol his eyes still clenched shut tight. Cas’ drool dripping down the shaft of the gun as he sucks.

  
  


“Dean I'll touch him just…. please stop”!  Sam pleads from behind them.

  
  


Dean shrugs, he’s had enough with scaring the shit out of Cas. He removes the gun and the teen lets out a long sigh of relief. Dean turns to Sam and pistol whips him around the face before sitting on the bed again. Sam holds his face hissing in pain and whimpering.

Dean just gives him a hard stare. “You do what I say. It doesn't matter if your little moral compass disagrees, an order is an order,” Dean uses a direct quote from their late father. Sam winces from the pain and also more than likely at hearing the quote.

“Now do as you’re told,” Dean orders him.

  
  


His younger brother removes his hand from his face. He reaches for the lube, his face already swelling. Sam squirts lube onto his hand and begins stroking Cas, his firm strokes eliciting breathy moans from the boy, who reacts quickly, moans turning loader as he gets harder, the head of his cock an angry red. He clenches his fists, clearly distressed at the way his body is reacting to Sam’s skilled touch.

Dean begins touching himself again now that the fun has started once more. It doesn’t take long for Cas to become a sodden mess. He leaks a few drops of precum and Sam looks scared Cas won't tell him to stop but knows better than to stop on his own or comment.

“S-s-to-stop!, ” Cas finally shouts his voice weak and shaken. Sam let's go of Cas’s  nearly spent cock, which is almost ready to burst.

  
  


Dean finds he’s just about ready to cum himself! He quickly stops touching his cock, he needs to wait for his release. He turns to Sam. “Sammy I want you to fuck Cas. You are allowed to cum inside him. Cas is allowed to cum, but only from you fucking him. You are not allowed to touch his dick!”

  
  


Sam looks at Dean, his mouth opens to argue, “I-” he begins only for Dean to cut him off.

  
  


“Do you want me to shoot Cas? I can shoot him in the leg right now!! If I fuck up I still kill him or cripple him. How does that sound, huh??  Or are you gonna listen to me?” Dean accentuating his threat by gesturing to the gun in his hand.

  
  


Sam gulps, “Okay I get it, ” he says. He quickly reaches for the lube again. Cas is back to shaking and crying, his boner slowly wilting as Sam approaches.

“Cas you need to turn around and bend over.”

  
  


“No please I don’t want to,” Cas cries.

  
  


Sam is trying to quieten Cas, wanting him calm before he starts to lube him up, but it’s too late. Dean is finished with all this disobedience and raises his gun again…...finger on the trigger.

  
  


**_BANG_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cliffhanger I just could not help myself.


	6. He has me by the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dean's anger

It happened fast, too fast for Sam to realize what was happening before it was over. His shoulder hurt. It hurt worse than it ever has before. He does his best to focus on something other than the pain, but he can’t. That was the moment when he realized that Dean had just shot him! 

He hears a loud feral scream from right beside him and that's what gets him to snap his head up. Castiel was being dragged by his hair up onto the bed. The boy’s hysterical. He’s gonna get himself killed! Sam begins to panic. He pleads and shouts to his brother. “Dean, take me instead!”

Dean raises the gun to him without turning to look at him. “Shut your fucking mouth, ” Dean shouts back enraged. The older Winchester lowers the gun when Sam shuts up. 

Sam fights with himself on whether or not he should give up. The younger brother tries again pulling himself from the floor stumbling to the bed. He stands in front of the bed dizzy and wobbling, “I know how to please you, so let me! Don't bother with Castiel. He doesn't know how to please you, ” Sam insists, trying to spare the teen. Dean just pistol whips him and knocks him to the floor. 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Dean shouts and Castiel screams again panicked. “You can shut the fuck up too!” He yells turning his attention to the teen under his body. Sam watches Dean smack Castiel with the gun in his hand several times. The elder brother only stops when he needs to undo his belt and jeans. Dean quickly smears a small glob of lube onto Castiel's entrance before starting. Sam can easily tell it’s nowhere near enough. “Don't clench it will only make it worse, ” Sam tells the teen, horrified, hoping Cas will hear him and listen. Cas is still completely frantic despite Sam's warning. 

Dean kicks him down again with the leg nearest to him when he tries sitting up to speak, ” Why won't either of you stay quiet!” Dean yells. Sam knows he's fucked up badly Dean’s angry, so incredibly angry.

Sam watches in a haze of pain, unable to even push his hair out of his face as his brother and lover rapes someone. He watches from the floor as his big brother, the center of his universe, chokes out the fourteen-year-old beneath him to stop the kid from screaming. He watches as his best and only friend chokes the teen until he passes out. He watches as the only love he's ever had continues to rape the now unconscious minor. Never stopping. Never slowing down. 

Dean looks at his little brother making eye contact with him as he thrusts into Castiel. This makes Sam's skin crawl. Sam wants out of this cement hell. 

After what feels like a lifetime Dean finally pulls out and hides his cock away in his jeans again. “Let's get that bullet out, ” the elder brother states with confidence as he redoes his belt and pockets his pistol.

Sam tries to stand and Dean actually helps him up. Dean then helps him up the stairs after locking the door to Castiel’s cell. 

Sam finds himself on the kitchen chair, biting down on a rolled up towel in his mouth. He bites down as his brother crudely digs around inside him trying to get the bullet out, it's excruciating. After several minutes of this Dean stands up and swears and kicks the chair next to Sam against the wall. The younger sibling flinches on reflex, as the chair splinters into pieces when it hits the wall. Sam turns his head and sees Dean leaning against the kitchen sink looking pissed. This isn't good at all. “I can't get the bullet out and now I'm gonna have to drive you to the ER, ” Dean scolds, annoyed. Sam goes to take the towel out of his mouth only to be stopped by a slap to the side of the head. He falls from his chair and cringes as he manages to sit up enough to look at his big brother as he says, “why did you two have to be such ungrateful brats!? Especially you Sam. You know all the shit I've done for you! You are an ungrateful piece of shit! I'm the one that's always looked after you!” Dean screams knocking the coffee maker off the kitchen table. The cord pulls from the wall. The glass coffee pot breaks against the floor. Dean points at the coffee pot, then looks at Sam, “That’s your fucking fault! You just had to piss me off didn't you?!” he rants. 

Sam gets the towel out of his mouth and begins trying to plea with Dean, ”I'm sorry Dee. I'm so sorry”. He's filled with so much guilt that Dean is right. His big brother always protected him from their dad. 

“Get up and get into the car. I’ll take you to the ER. You can clean up your you mess when we get back, ” Dean bitterly glances at the broken chair and coffee machine. Sam just nods.

Once in the car, there’s silence besides the radio. After no longer than ten minutes in the car Dean glances at his brother licking his lips, “There’s lube in the glove compartment. I want a handjob, ” Dean states dryly.

Sam has to force his eyes not to roll. Dean's libido never stops, it's exhausting sometimes. He loves Dean, he just wishes Dean could be a little less horny. He takes the lube from the glove box and undoes his brother's pants. Sam gets to work at getting his brother off. Sam watches the look of pleasure on Deans face and gives a small smile in response. He loves making Dean feel good, it's relaxing for both of them. It's relaxing for Dean because he feels good and it's relaxing for Sam because it means that Dean is less likely to get angry at him or Castiel. Sam frowns as he thinks of Castiel. He hopes that the kid is okay. Sam snaps himself out of it quickly. He's not like Dean, he shouldn't be thinking about Castiel while doing something sexual. That kid doesn't deserve this at all.

Dean doesn't last very long. Either because of the distraction of driving or because Sam's just that good. Sam can't help but pridefully assume it’s the latter. Sam roots around in the glove box, “Dean there's no tissues in here”.

“Eat it then, ” Dean demands without even looking at him. So Sam does. He's never enjoyed the taste of his brother’s semen, but he still eats it when told. That doesn't stop Sam from grimacing and gagging at the taste. Dean glances at him and lets out a small laugh. “You should be used to cum. Dad used to cum in your baby bottles”, He calmly states. Sam knows this likely isn't true but he'll never tell his brother that. Their Dad never showed interest in doing anything like that with him, it was only ever Dean. That's why Sam can never truly hate his brother. Dean is just trying to cope with the sexual abuse inflicted on him as a child by their dad. 

It's shortly after Sam's hands are clean that the hospital comes into view. “Now let's get the story straight. I shot you by accident. Okay?” Dean frames his speech as a question but Sam knows it's an order. 

Sam meekly nods, “Okay”.

Dean fixes his own pants when he finds a parking spot, than he helps Sam out of the car. Sam thinks for a second, “I can't remember, does the hospital think we're brothers or married?” Sam asks, not wanting to mess things up and anger his brother. He looks at Dean for answers.

Dean looks just as confused as Sam, “This isn't the Same hospital I took you to the last… I don't remember what this one thinks. Let's just go with Husbands, ” Dean answers with a grin. Smacking Sam’s ass. “Isn't that right honey?” Dean states sarcastically. Sam can't help but blush despite the sarcasm. 

The brothers make the ER entrance and check-in. 

\---------------------------------------

Castiel wakes up coughing roughly. His throat feels like sandpaper. The lights are off in the room, but he’s sure there are bruises under his leather collar. His ass hurts, his head hurts, his neck and throat hurt, everything hurts. Why didn't Dean just shoot him? Sam had been shot instead of him. That thought brings Cas to tears. Sam barely knows him and yet he was willing to take a bullet for him. The teen thinks harder, Sam not only took a bullet for him but offered himself up to Dean instead of himself.

Cas wipes his face and coughs roughly again. The more he thinks about Sam the warmer he feels for the older boy. Sam is the only comfort he has. Sam is really his only hope of surviving this hell and getting home to his parents. 

His parents… Cas had been avoiding thinking about them. Maybe they'll find him? No, Sam said they weren't looking for him. Sam is a good person, he has no reason to lie. His parents won't come for him. Sam is his really his only hope.

Castiel has a goal now. His goal is to win Sam over! He's going to make Sam think he’s fallen in love with him. He's going to make Sam love him back!.


	7. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how Sam and Dean became who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but gets the job done.   
> This chapter contains references to child abuse including sexual abuse, alcoholism and animal abuse / death.  
> lise235 was the beta

Sam has no memories of his mother, or his family ever being happy like they were in all the photos hanging on the walls. 

The earliest memory Sam has is laying in bed in his small room unable to sleep. The sounds in his father's room keeping him up. He doesn't know why his Daddy is angry or why Dee is crying. 

After that night things change. Dean’s bed is sold. Sam tries protesting that he's scared to sleep alone but his dad doesn't listen. Sammy just gets told that he's a big boy and needs to sleep by himself. He doesn't understand why Dee gets to sleep with their Daddy. 

Dean stops being happy. He stops wanting to watch TV with Sam. Sammy does his best to cheer his brother up nothing works very well. 

A routine forms for daily life. Sam using his pillow to cover his ears to drown out what's happening in the next room. Dean limping into the kitchen every morning as he makes breakfast everyone. Sam holding Dean's hand on the walk to school. It was on one of these walks that Sam saw the bruises on his brother’s wrists. Sam loves school, it's his favorite part of the day. He gets to sit with Dean for lunch. At the end of the day, Sam holds his brother's hand and they talk about their day both ignoring the dread of the evening ahead. This pattern goes on for a few more years. 

One day things change. Sammy finally decides to ask Dee about what their Dad has been doing. He asks his brother about the noises at night and why dad hurts Dean. That was the only time Sam ever saw his brother cry. Dean explained that their dad is hurting, that he's been hurting since their mom died. What Dean does is the only thing that can help. Sammy asks what that thing is, and that's when Dean gives his little brother the talk. Sam doesn't understand why their dad needs to have sex with Dean. It doesn't seem normal. But Sam lets it go. Sam is however worried that his dad will want to have sex with him as well. Dean assures his little brother that he will keep him safe. Sam will never be harmed by their Daddy, Dean will make sure of that!

A few months after, things change again. Their dad starts taking trips with Dean. Sam stays with Bobby during these trips. Bobby is one of his Dad's friends from work. Bobby is nice but Sam is lonely. 

The trips away make Dean stop being sad. He starts getting angry. He tells Sam that he was wrong about helping their Dad. That their Dad is sick and always has been, he’s just looking for a chance to act. 

Dean begins fighting back again. Sam overhears their Dad say that if Dean doesn't listen he will start hurting Sammy. Dean listens after that. Shortly after this Sam starts finding small dead animals in the backyard. He's sure Dean is the one putting them there. 

That summer when the brothers are home alone while their dad is working, Dean starts taking his anger out on Sam instead of birds and stray cats. Sam knows his brother is hurting so he doesn't fight back. 

Sam has his head slammed into the hardwood of the kitchen table. Thumb broken. Many bruises. This is how Sam spends his time now. Nothing Dean does to Sam could compare to Dean's pain. Sam just wants his brother happy. That's all he wants, even if it causes him pain. It's around this time that Dean starts drinking their dad's booze. He tells Sam that it helps him stay calm. Sam really doubts that. His big brother is just as angry when he's sober as when he's drunk. 

When Sam enters high school things change again. He has a crush on a girl in his English class. Her name is Jessica. On the way home one day Sammy tells his big brother about the girl he likes. He really hopes Dean will be proud of him, but he's not. Dean isn't happy for him, he gets angry, very angry. Sam gets beaten and Dean makes him promise to never have a feeling like this again. Sammy makes this promise with his mouth full of blood. 

When the next “hunting trip” comes around, instead of complying like always, Dean tells dad that he's an adult now, he doesn't need to listen to their dad anymore. This argument doesn't end well for Dean. 

The next day their dad has a heart attack. Dean was given custody of his little brother, Sam's 14 after all. Why shove him in a group home when he has an adult brother look after him? There's no point. 

At their Dad's funeral Dean sips out of a flask kept in his suit jacket. He looks over the small crowd as he sips. It's then that Dean explains the truth. He points with his flask at the men there and tells his little brother that every man except for Bobby abused him. When Sam his shocked by this Dean just shrugs and asks his brother what he thought all of those trips were for. 

On the way home from the funeral Dean drives the car that is now his. He turns to Sam and tells him that their father didn't have a heart attack. Dean admits to killing their Father. He then threatens to do the same to Sammy if he ever betrays him.

That night everything of their Dad's is moved into boxes into Sam's room and Sam's belongings are moved into their Dad's room. 

That's the same night Sam loses his virginity to his older brother. The cycle of abuse repeats itself. 

The victim is now the one with power and that’s how things are going to stay!


	8. Swallowing gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's has time in the hospital. Dean has time alone with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizards make great betas

Sam lays in his hospital bed, the beeping of his vitals machine the only thing breaking the silence in his room. He sighs. He's been alone since a doctor made Dean go home. He was being held overnight because of the surgery on his shoulder. That's right, his lover's bullet had fractured his shoulder and it needed surgery. 

 

He pokes at what's left of his chicken salad. The dressing is off-tasting - too sweet. It's probably not healthy or something his brother would let him consume. 

 

Playing with his meal is interrupted by a knock on the doorframe of his room. He looks up and his eyes meet a woman that clearly is not a doctor. She's a short, round middle-aged lady with a red sweater and brown skirt. "Hello Sam, I'm Mrs.Carter, I'm the on-call social worker, " She greets him. 

 

Sam stiffens. This isn't good. He clears his throat buying himself a moment to collect his thoughts. He can't say anything against Dean. "W-what would a social worker want with me?" He asks, trying to avoid sounding as panicked as he truly is. 

 

Mrs. Carter sits down in the chair beside his bed. "Because I have reasons to believe you're in an abusive marriage, " she states bluntly. 

 

Sam's suppressed panic begins leaking from him. His good hand is shaking. He hides it in his lap. "Why would you think that? Dean takes amazing care of me?" He lies. 

 

The social worker frowns. "You've been here 4 times in the last 6 months, " she says flipping through her paperwork. "A head injury you claimed was because you slipped and smacked your head on the kitchen counter,". Dean slamming his head into their coffee table hard enough to break it.  " An infected gash on your side that you said was because you got caught in barb wire while trying to fix your neighbor's fence." Dean cutting him open with broken glass and being too drunk to clean the wound. "You broke your wrist and said you slammed your hand in a car door". That one was actually from a car door, although he wasn't him that did it. " And now, Sam, you have a gunshot wound, " She finishes speaking and meets his eyes again.

 

He shrugs, "I'm just a very clumsy person". 

 

"Uh-huh. Clumsy people don't get shot by their husbands. Sam, that's abuse, " Mrs. Carter insists.

 

"It was a mistake. Dean didn't mean too, " Sam replies feeling cornered. 

 

The woman frowns again. "I know there aren't many resources for LGBT victims of domestic violence, but I still want to help you, "she offers. 

 

Sam feels his eyebrows come together in anger. This hag has no fucking clue what she's getting into. " Get out!" He shouts. 

 

"I'm trying to help you, Sam!" Mrs.Carter yells back. 

 

"I said get out! Get the fuck out of my room!" He shouts.

 

The social worker finally leaves him. Sam doesn't calm down. He has so much anger Dean never lets him show… that woman was trying to get him killed. There is no life without Dean only death. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Dean pulls into the garage. The hospital made him go home. His anger with Sammy has a place, and that place is with Castiel.

 

After stopping off upstairs, he goes to see his little angel. Unlocking the door he sees Cas laying curled up on his bed. He's clawing his scalp. Poor baby’s all stressed out. Like a rabbit in a lab scratching itself open. He needs to order a bunny tail buttplug… Cas would look so cute with that. How had he overlooked pet buttplugs when he did his online shopping? Dean walks over to the bed taking the teen by the wrist. Cas looks back at him panicked. He kneels down beside the bed. Getting a good look at the blood under the boy's fingernails. He tsks. "Stop this or I'm tying your hands to the fucking headboard, " He snaps. Cas stays quiet, shaking, his blue eyes wide with fear. "Answer me, " He says, trying pushing the teen's hand backward sharply. 

 

"I won't do it again, Daddy, I won't. I promise!" Cas yells quick and panicked. Dean smiles and let's go of the hand. 

 

"Sit up, we need to talk, " He orders, rubbing Castiel's thigh. 

 

Cas knows better than to protest. He sits up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed and the chains around his neck jingling as he turns. 

 

"Sammy's in the hospital and it's your fault he's there. The reason he got shot is that you decided to be a selfish little brat, " Dean explains his voice low but angry. Those words are enough to make the boy starts crying. "You're going to need to make it up to me, then him, " he says dryly. "Do you know how you're gonna make it up to me?" He asks. 

 

More tears run down Cas' face. He's shaking. The teen bites his lip. He knows what the answer  is - Dean knows he does - he just doesn't want to say it. 

 

Dean pulls an O gag out of his pocket. "I'm going to put this in your mouth and then you're gonna blow me, " he explains calmly. He stands up and begins working the gag into place. Castiel goes pull away, weakly kicking his captor. Dean slaps him hard behind his right ear. "Last time you tried stopping someone from touching you it got someone shot! Are you really this fucking stupid? Fighting me after that?! You're a dumbass! " He screams in the boys face. Castiel winces and yelps from the smack and yelling, but  Dean manages to get the gag into the teen's mouth. The buckle snaps into place behind Cas' head, and Dean shoves him to the floor.

 

Dean sits down on the bed undoing his pants. His cock fighting against his boxers for relief. He pulls it out watching Cas closely. The boy stares at him like a deer in headlights. Dumb and doe-eyed, mouth stuck open. "Come here and do your job, " He orders. 

 

Cas doesn't move. Dean growls. He misses Sam. Cas is so cute and innocent, but he doesn't know shit. Sammy was so eager to please him; it took so much less training to get him to listen. Even writhing in agony underneath him, Sammy never pulls away or says no. Cas is different. He doesn't get it. He reaches down, grabbing the boy by the hair and forcing his face into his crotch. Pounding his rock hard waiting cock into the wet forced open mouth. He has to fight against the small teen's will power to fuck his mouth. He doesn't hold back anything even when Cas starts choking. In fact, the noises only turn him on more. His hands pulling Cas back and forth, thrusting himself into his mouth. 

 

When he does finally cum and pull out, he sees a confused angel, unable to close his mouth to do anything with the dripping mess inside it. The teen's tongue moves to swallow but nothing happens. He just ends up swishing the cum around in his mouth. Dean laughs, his laughter echoing off the soundproof walls. 

 

Cas looks so displeased with him. "Wipe the look off your face before I slap it off, " he orders coldly. "I'm gonna undo your gag, and then you swallow. And this time if you get sick you're gonna be the one cleaning it up with your mouth, " he explains, his voice low and cruel. The boy looks horrified. Dean undoes the gag, and Cas slowly swallows, this time managing to keep it down. Dean tugs on Cas' chain, getting the boy to climb up next to him on the bed. He needs to start working on pretending to give a shit about how the boy feels. Maybe that will win him over. "You did good, " He praises. Then he forces Castiel to lay down and lays down behind the teen, holding him. Cas is tense and confused. "You earned yourself some cuddles, " Dean explains. The teen turns back to look at him, still confused, but relaxes. 

 

"You're gonna get some sleep and when you wake up, I'm going to fuck you into this mattress, " He says, and feels Cas tense again. Dean can't help but smile to himself. Nothing is ever straightforward here. There's always a catch. His sweet angel will just need to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and happy comments make my day :)


End file.
